


The Fool

by fromhilltovale



Series: Omen!Luna and Oracle!Noctis [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Oracle!Noctis bad bad ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromhilltovale/pseuds/fromhilltovale
Summary: the glass broke against the marble.how fragile her oracle's bones were.
Series: Omen!Luna and Oracle!Noctis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920517
Kudos: 5





	The Fool

the glass broke against the marble. 

how fragile her oracle's bones were. 

she stood from her throne and watched him shake and tremble beneath the darkness. "why have you come?"

he gurgled. the pressure restricting his movement, his throat. she stepped down, each step lessening the force against the light.

" _ why have you come?" _

her voice echoed. reverberating against the cold, empty hall.

his hand shot from his curled state, and grabbed her ankle. too close. she was too close.

_ "you were revived. and yet you…"  _ the voices screeched through her vocal chords. she pulled at his hair, dragging him with a clawed hand. " _ you waste the gods blessings by coming to me." _

she ignored her own trembling.

"as oracle, i will guide my queen."

_ "as a fool, you will die." _


End file.
